The invention relates to a vehicle, in particular a station wagon and to a covering module for installation in a vehicle.
In the case of a known vehicle of this type (DE 41 06 506 C2), which is provided with an additional seat, which is used as additional seating, for example for children, and is arranged in the actual loading space of the vehicle, the footrest for a vehicle occupant sitting on the additional seat counter to the direction of travel is realized in the body shell of the vehicle by a plastic tray being inserted into the vehicle floor, said plastic tray being used as a foot well for accommodating the feet of the vehicle occupant. The foot well is covered by a carpet which is extendible, gastight and tear-resistant. If the plastic tray is additionally used for accommodating the spare wheel of the vehicle, then, after the spare wheel has been inserted, a fixed plate is laid on top of it, the plate being covered, for its part, by the carpet and being used as a footrest for the vehicle occupant. However, it has to be accepted that if the replacement wheel is missing a footrest is no longer provided.
The invention is based on the object of realizing, in the case of a vehicle of the type mentioned at the beginning, a permanent footrest even if the vehicle is not provided with a footrest formation in the body shell or this is not possible, as is the case, for example, when the floor trough is used as a space for accommodating the replacement wheel.
The vehicle according to the invention has the advantage that the use of a simple component in the vehicle enables a footrest to be provided at all times, said footrest either being permanently installed or, if there is the necessity to gain access to a storage space below the footrest, for example for a replacement wheel, said component being designed in a manner such that it can be lifted up or pivoted away. In addition, in addition to its covering and foot-supporting function, a covering module of this type may also be assigned a storage function if, according to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the narrow limb of the covering module, which limb is angled from the plate, is used for the attachment of holding means for objects, such as a net, elastic pocket etc., and/or in the case of the pivotable arrangement of the covering module, storage containers are also provided on the lower side of the plate. The covering module having its three functions of footrest, floor trough covering and holding objects then constitutes a multi-functional module.
According to one advantageous embodiment of the invention, the narrow limb, which is angled from the plate, is designed in its limb width in such a manner that a seat cushion, which is arranged on the seat part, can be accommodated by the covering module when the seat part is folded over to form the loading floor and, in this case, is bounded on the one side by the plate and on the other side by the limb. The folding capability of the vehicle seat for producing a flat loading floor is thereby in no way adversely affected and the seat cushion of the seat part is kept free from dirt when the loading space is being used.
In the case of a pivotable arrangement of the covering module for the purpose of opening up a holding space below the plate, for example for a spare wheel, according to one advantageous embodiment of the invention the covering module is fastened by its plate on a longitudinal strut which spans the floor trough in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, is supported on a transverse member, which runs in the outer rear and is held at its end, which faces away from the rear, on the vehicle in a manner such that it can pivot about a pivot axis running transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. This longitudinal strut, which is preferably produced from an aluminum section and is also referred to as the Y0 strut, serves, in the case of a rear-end crash, additionally as a support in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle for the purpose of preserving leg room for the vehicle occupant sitting on the additional eat.
According to one advantageous embodiment of the invention, the fastening of the plate of the covering module, which plate rests with its lower side on the longitudinal strut, is undertaken by means of at least one screw connection. A longitudinal groove is incorporated in the plate, preferably on its upper side facing away from the longitudinal strut, said groove extending from a fastening hole for the screw connection in the longitudinal direction of the longitudinal strut in a direction away from the rear over a defined length. This “crash groove” prevents material fractures on the covering module if, in the event of a rear-end collision, the covering module is pushed under the seat part of the additional seat in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
According to one advantageous embodiment of the invention, the upper edge of the limb of the covering module, which edge faces away from the plate, is designed as a support for the loading floor part formed by the folded-over backrest part of the additional seat. This results in improved stability for the loading floor.